The New Woody Woodpecker Show
| country = United States | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 53 (whole) 157 (segments) Woody Woodpecker: 105 Chilly Willy: 31 Winnie Woodpecker: 11 Knothead & Splinter: 10 | producer = See below | runtime = 22 minutes (three 7-minute segments) | company = Universal Cartoon Studios | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | music = Tom Chase | network = Fox (Fox Kids) | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) | audio_format = Dolby Surround | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = The Woody Woodpecker Show (1957–1958) | followed_by = Woody Woodpecker (2018) | image_alt = | caption = | language = | list_episodes = | first_run = | released = }} The New Woody Woodpecker Show is an American animated television series that was based on the animated film series and others cartoons characters of the same name created by American cartoonist and animator Walter Lantz. It was created by well-known animator Bob Jaques. Jaques directed the first 13 episodes alongside Alan Zaslove, until the 14th episode, where Zaslove becomes the sole director until the end of the series. It was produced by Universal Cartoon Studios and aired on Saturdays from May 8, 1999 until July 27, 2002 on Fox's Fox Kids in the United States. The show aired on YTV in Canada, Network Ten in Australia, e-Junior in the U.A.E., TV3 in New Zealand, Network 2 in Ireland, M-Net in South Africa, Kids Central in Singapore, TV3 in Malaysia, MBC 3 in the Middle East, CCN TV6 in Trinidad and Tobago, RTB in Brunei, BTV in Bangladesh and CBBC in the UK. It is an updated version of The Woody Woodpecker Show with characters from the original series and a few new ones appearing in their own segments, in a manner similar to the original Looney Tunes shorts. Each 22-minute episode consists of three segments, two featuring Woody Woodpecker, and one starring Chilly Willy (or Woody's fellow woodpecker co-stars, Winnie Woodpecker and Knothead & Splinter, which lasted until the third season). Each one have their own supporting casts. Cast and characters Woody Woodpecker *Woody Woodpecker (Billy West) - A mischievous pileated woodpecker who lives in a treehouse overlooks an apartment building in the big city. He is frequently portrayed as a lazy and crazy moocher, often looking ways to get by without lifting a finger. This does not endear him to his rivals, but Woody doesn't take their resistance lightly. His father is Scottish. Woody is proud of his Scottish heritage. *Buzz Buzzard (Mark Hamill) - A sleazy common buzzard who is always concocting scams and cones on Woody, though Woody frequently outsmarts him. *Wally Walrus (Billy West) - A Swedish walrus who lives in the apartment Woody's treehouse overlooks. Woody frequently mooches him by food and generally provides a nuisance for him. *Miss Meany (Andrea Martin) - The mean landlady who owns the apartment Wally lives and Woody overlooks. She is one of Woody's frequent adversaries. *Winnie Woodpecker (B. J. Ward) - A female pileated woodpecker and Woody's best friend who tends to get into her own misadventures. She has a more dignified persona than Woody's. *Knothead (Elizabeth Daily) and Splinter (Nika Futterman) - A young male and female pileated woodpeckers and the Woody and Winnie's nephew and niece, who can't help but give to their uncle (and anybody else) a hard time. *Tweakey Da Lackey (Mark Hamill) - A domestic canary who is Buzz's henchman. Chilly Willy *Chilly Willy (mute) - A silent penguin who lives in the Antarctica, though his frequently dreams of lives in tropical islands and resort beaches. Despite his innocent demeanor, Chilly is quite the troublemaker. *Smedley (Billy West) - A hound dog that is frequently at odds with Chilly, though usually portrayed as more an authority figure than an antagonist. He is very easygoing and generally does not break his calm demeanor, but Chilly always pushes Smedley's patience to the breaking point. *Chilly Lilly (mute) - A female penguin who is the Chilly Willy's girlfriend and appears in the episode Chilly Lilly. *Maxie The Polar Bear (Rob Paulsen) - A polar bear who is one of Chilly's friends. He make a few appearances on Chilly's segments. *Sgt. Hogwash (Blake Clark) - A dog military officer who operate in a government base in the Antarctic, and is plagued by Chilly's mischievousness. *Major Bull (Kevin Michael Richardson) - A bull who is Hogwash's superior. Additional Voices *Dr. Doug Nutts (Billy West) - A physician who is impersonating Don Knotts. He appears in the episode Woody And The Termite. *Mother Nature (B.J. Ward) - A fairy who is sure that Woody does his part in nature. She appears in the episodes "Woody And The Termite", "Downsized Woody", "Whistle Stop Woody", and "Teacher's Pet". In "Teacher's Pet" her appearance is different then the three prior episodes, she retains her oringal pre-Teacher's Pet appearance in Crazy Castle 5. *Nicky Woodpecker (Tim Curry) - A high society pileated woodpecker thief who appears in the episode Eenie, Meany, Out You Go. *Woody Woodpecker's Father (Corey Burton) - A pileated woodpecker who is the father of Woody. *Caveman Woodpecker (Charlie Adler) - A caveman who is a woodpecker. *Lester The Termite (Pamela Adlon) - A termite who appears in the episode Woody And The Termite. *Judge (Billy West) - A judge who appears in the episode Stage Fright and condemns Buzz and Tweakey. *Willy Walrus (Rob Pauslen) - a young walrus who appears in the episode Stuck On You. *Cupid (Billy West) - A cupid who appears in the episode Date With Destiny. *Woodrow Woopecker (Rob Pauleson) - A nerdy woodpekcer who appears in Teacher's Pet. Additional Voices * Charlie Adler - Woodrow Woopecker * Pamela Adlon - Lester the Termite (in "Woody and the Termite") * Jeff Bennett - Pigeon Boss (in "Downsizing Woody") * Julie Brown - Customer (in "Bad Hair Day"), Judge (in "Winnie's New Car") * Corey Burton - Woody Woodpecker's Father, TV Announcer (in "Mexican Chilly") * Dan Castellaneta - Cockroach (in "Brother Cockroach") * Marsha Clark * Travis Clark * Diane A. Crea * Jim Cummings - Captain Redwood (in "Woody's Ship of Ghouls"), Oakey (in "Woody's Ship of Ghouls") * Grey DeLisle * Pat Fraley - Kid (in "Mexican Chilly"), Nash (in "Automatic Woody") * Jess Harnell - Businessman (in "Wiener Wars"), Joe (in "Wiener Wars"), Pirate (in "Woody's Ship of Ghouls") * Ellen Idelson * Peter Jason * Tom Kenny - Lash (in "Automatic Woody") Charile Elf (in "Yule Get Your's") * Joe Lala - Cable Mole (in "Cable Ace") * Tress MacNeille - Helga (in "The Chilly Show"), Hens (in "Chicken Woody") * Candi Milo * Laraine Newman * Rob Paulsen - Corky (in "Woody's Ship of Ghouls"), Louie (Trash For Cash), (Terror Tots), (Ye Ol Knothead And Splinter) * Brogan Roche * Eugene Roche * Charles Martin Smith - Marty (in "The Chilly Show") * Frank Welker Episodes Series overview | end1 = | color2 = orange | link2 = #Season 2 (2000) | episodes2 = 17 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = turquoise | link3 = #Season 3 (2002) | episodes3 = 13 | start3 = | end3 = }} Season 1 (1999) Season 2 (2000) Season 3 (2002) Broadcast The New Woody Woodpecker Show aired from May 8, 1999 until July 27, 2002 on Fox's Fox Kids in the United States. The show aired on YTV in Canada, and CBBC in the UK. Home media Few DVDs were released in the UK, previously on VHS. As of February 2018, the first 13 episodes can be viewed on Hulu and Yahoo! View. Previously, all 53 episodes were available for streaming on Netflix. Successor On November 22, 2018, Deadline Hollywood reported that Universal 1440 Entertainment produced a new 2D animated series based on the franchise, which debuted on December 3, 2018 on the character's official YouTube channel. References External links * * New Woody Woodpecker Show'' at Keyframe – the Animation Resource Category:1999 American television series debuts Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2002 American television series endings Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Fox Kids Category:YTV shows Category:Fox network shows Category:Talking animals in fiction Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:Animated television series reboots Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Animated television series about birds